The Chosen Ones
by Headless Gummy Bear
Summary: My rendition of the high school days, and the problems they encountered of Sam and Dean's experience at Poplar High, which obviously is bound to lead to a case.
1. Prolouge

Welcome...

So I decided to stray away from my beloved book section of FF, and dabble in some of the Supernatural Fanfictions. I'm intrigued, especially since we have the second most popular fandom for the TV section. :) Props to my Team Freewill members!

Anyway, to the point!

So my story will be basically a high school plot in 1997. My plan is to stay as accurate to the already existing storyline of the story. Sam will be a freshman, and Dean is a senior. Yes, it's a little like the episode "After School Special", but this is supposed to be for an extended amount of time, at the next high school they go to that year. So here's my prolouge.

* * *

The low hum of the Impala's engine helped to block out the outside world. This was one of those days that Dad didn't want to listen to a cassette in the car, and I typically would use this chance to take a short nap or take in the landscape, but I had to sort my thoughts. There was a case up in Memphis, Tennessee, and Dad was going to check it out. Once again, he had enrolled us in a local school. I never understood why he had this strange fascination with acting like we were normal kids for a couple weeks, and then the next he would be teaching us how to shoot multiple targets with a rifle. I enjoyed the schooling, the brief escape from the horror that was my childhood, but it's never enough to completely let it go. I knew that in 2 weeks we would be back on the road going to some remote town in Montana investigating a poltergeist or something.

I was so tired of being the awkward new kid though. I'm small for my age, so I always end up getting picked on anyway. What I might've been able to deal with if I had the time, just turned out to be 2 weeks of getting pushed into lockers and getting tripped in class. I couldn't even talk to Dean about it because he didn't have my problem. He was a 'smooth badboy' according to Amanda back at our last school, Truman High. He never got bullied, and if anything he was the one who would bully. Girls fell for him and I couldn't even talk to one let alone make then notice me. In all honesty, I don't expect to get a girlfriend or even a true friend in the time we would spend there. My only hope is that this school and every other school after this would go by fast enough for me and eventually I could do what I wanted.

"Sam..."

Although I was actually given a choice, at least in my mind. Mr. Wyatt in my class at Truman High was the closest I ever had to somebody giving me a chance and thinking about what I wanted. I remember he told me I didn't have to stay in the family business, which to my brother, was not an option.

"Sam."

Maybe when I turn 18 like Dean, I can leave. Or maybe not. I have to consider if I'll ever truly escape from this madness. We dealt with some nasty stuff on the road. Sometimes demons hold grudges and other stuff might too. If they found me...

"Sammy. Snap out of it!" Dean snapped his fingers in front of my nose. "We're almost there."

I sat up and looked around. We were still in the middle of nowhere. Trees and muddy marsh surrounded us.

"Almost where again?" I asked still looking at our surroundings.

Dean reached into the front seat and pulled out the worn road map. "Uh, Poplar High School. Memphis, Tennessee."

"Popular?" I said. Oh great, a high school to mock my awkwardness.

Dad spoke up, "No Sammy, Poplar. As in a Poplar tree."

"Oh, " I settled back into my seat. I picked at the little Green Army man I crammed into the ashtray so long ago. I peeled some of the green plastic off with my fingernail, but then let it be.

"Sam?" Dad spoke again.

"Yeah," I said. I was watching the end of the tree line approach quickly.

He glanced back at me and then continued watching the road. "The job we have here is a big one."

"Okay so?" All his jobs were big and important, according to him.

"So, that means we have a while for you to get adjusted. At least a month or two. I won't be around as much, but Bobby agreed to come and watch you two."

My ears perked up. I would never admit it but I prefered Bobby's company way more than my own dad's. My dad was so intimidating, and I swear it's like he knew what I was thinking, but Bobby always did what was best for me. He asked me what _I_ wanted to do. "Wait, I can make actual friends?" I said it a little sarcastically, but I was serious. Time was all I needed.

Dad chuckled. The first time I've heard him do so in quite a while. "Yeah, if that's what you want to do."

I settled back into my seat. Our car shifted after getting onto the bridge that stretched over what I assumed was the Mississippi River. Above our heads a blue sign in cursive writing passed, welcoming us to Tennessee. I suddenly felt better about this job. I was excited to try something new and different. I settled into my seat once again.

* * *

Thanks! I have the profile of the OC's and then the first Chap will be up soon!


	2. Profiles

Profiles!

Chapter 1 will be up tomorrow!

* * *

Ivory's full bio is on my profile page.

* * *

Name: Avery Wishart

Age: 17

Celebrity Look alike: Adelaide Kane

Personality: Avery is extremely magnetic. She's charismatic and extremely intelligent, though selfish and neurotic. She's extremely flirty and bold; she takes what she wants, when she wants to and she's very persuasive. She's determined to the point of being aggressive and is extremely good at talking herself out of problems. She's sweet-tempered and thinks things through before doing them. She never does something without a reason; you could say she's a bit manipulative, actually.

Avery might not seem like the nicest person ever, and she isn't, but she's extremely loyal to the people she considers close to her. She finds it difficult to let her walls down, but when she's a sweetheart deep down. She's a good listener and knows how to comfort people. She's extremely protective of her friends and would do anything for them. She hates to see people hurt and she likes to make people smile.

Clique: Popular

Subjects: Likes English, dislikes Photography

Brief History: Avery comes from a broken family. Her parents used to fight all the time, until it got to the point where none of them could stand it anymore. Avery's parent's divorced when she was sixteen and that was the last time she saw her father and the last time she saw her home state of California. Almost immediately after, her mother found a very nice home in Germantown and so she and her mother a week before Junior year started.

Everything was fine for a while; her mom had made good money as a lawyer before the divorce, so there wasn't much change in their lifestyle. They developed their own little routine and though their relationship was a bit strained, Avery and her mom were doing okay. The house was strange, though. Things happened that Avery couldn't explain and the vibe in general was that of hostility. Avery didn't feel comfortable in the house and when she brought this up with her mother, Avery was told she was being ridiculous. Avery still can't sleep in the house without feeling on edge, so she prefers to stay at her friends' houses.

Likes: music, food, sleeping, sunny weather, fashion, reading, school, and cute boys

Dislikes: Commitment, coconuts, bright red lipstick, grunge, waking up early for class, and butterfly pins

* * *

Name: Riley Renaud-Kramer

Age: 14

Celebrity Look alike: Peyton List

Personality: Riley is an independent girl, but she is quite sensitive. She is a sweet, very innocent and pure in mind. She is the older sister in her birth family, but very much falls under the role of the younger sister with her friends; and teased her best friend James about his dates and other things until he died in a drunk driving accident with 5 other friends during Prom of last year. She's the type of girl who can become friends with anybody, a sweetheart, but she has baggage that she keeps hidden. She's a recovering anorexic as she didn't feel loved or worthy of anything after her best friend and some friends died. She doesn't let bullies get to her and keeps her head held high if they try to bother her.  
She is idiotically loyal, and the people she chooses to bond with she's passionate and loving towards them. She has a quick temper though, and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She often should have some of her own medicine when it comes to advice, but she's too stubborn for that. She has a good eye when it comes to seeing what's really going on with a person, and enjoys being a person to listen to problems. She gets concerned and is quite curious (more so than a cat.) While some would call her careless, she just sees the big picture and hates to wait for it to come to her so she's impulsive and rushes through things. She doesn't have too great of a memory for stuff she doesn't care for or understand, such as geometry. She chooses to ignore her past because there is no use living in gloom when she could be having the time of her life.  
She's not a good teacher or explainer at things, and because of her quick temper gets frustrated easily. She longs to escape London and see everything. It's her hearts desire. She is very creative and is a forever romantic, and adores old movies. She likes to sing in the rain and is an optimist. She believes that you should make the best out of what happens and live in the moment. If she got offered a ticket to London or Hong Kong randomly, she'd take it. Life is precious and should be enjoyed, every second. She can be a bit flustered when put on the spot.

Clique: Nerds

Subjects: Likes French, dislikes Geometry

Brief History: She was born in the town of Poplar and every summer she would travel to France to live in Marseilles with her grandmother and aunts and uncles. She doesn't like Poplar and loves to travel, making her bitter on that subject. Her best friend was her neighbor, James Neilson, who was 2 years older than her and like an older brother to her. A year ago, James and 5 friends (his date Amy Carters, Luke Pietro, Jackie Lysander, Gabe Yabner, and Olivia Watson) went to Prom together and on the way back home on a curvy road in front of the nieghborhood, one of his car tires slipped and Jackie and Luke (who were in the trunk of his pickup truck) fell out of the truck and were crushed. Olivia went through the windshield as she was sitting on Gabe's lap. James cracked his skull against the wheel and Amy was impaled by a treebranch through the window. Gabe snapped his neck against the seat. He was her best friend and his violent death was so traumatizing, she was anorexic for about 8 months before she was snapped to her senses by her Aunt Veronique.

Likes: going running, travelling, exploring, the school play (she likes to perform),

Dislikes: cats (she's mildly allergic), rude people, flight delays, spicy food

* * *

Name: Lucas Allen Worthington

Age:15

Nickname: Luke, Luca

Celebrity Look alike: Austin Butler (5'9, he has a faint scar on his right cheek. He has a small mole on the back of his neck)

Personality :Lucas is charismatic, charming, passionate and deeply romantic person. He's very sarcastic and funny. He's playful and likes to have fun. Lucas is also brave, courageous, altruistic, and selfless. He's a flirt. He likes to play pranks and make people happy. He is very loyal and will do whatever it takes to protect his friends, family and anyone else he cares for. He's very intelligent and smart. Lucas has a very complex array of emotions, mostly maintaining his tough, overconfident, and arrogant attitude in front of people and bottling his emotions up inside of his.

He is able to maintain a normal attitude even under stressful situations. Liam's maturity when making difficult decisions draws people in. His ability to charm those around him and his utter devotion towards people are other admirable traits. He can be also described as overly confident and is show is be a little self-centered. He likes to make sarcastic comments that usually comes off as rude and/or mean. He's also intelligent, athletic, responsible, academic, dutiful. His emotions change very quickly. He gets jealous very easily.

Clique: Jocks

Subjects: Likes World History, dislikes Biology

Brief History: He lived in Germantown all of his life. He never been out of town. He had a pretty good childhood. He lived in a good household being that his father is the Mayor. He started little league baseball when he was 5 and since then he's been playing baseball. His mom died when he was five which travestied Luke. His father remarried when he was seven.

Likes:Sports, Food, Sleeping, Chinese Food

Dislikes:Bullies, Jerks, waking up early

* * *

Name: Ellison Wiloughby Bensen

Age: 14

Nickname: Ellis

Celebrity Look alike: CJ Adams (4'11", "Late-bloomer" but toned, small birthmark on the back of his left shoulder in the shape of a crescent, green eyes)

Personality:  
He lives in a world of theoretical possibilities. He sees everything in terms of how it could be improved, or what it could be turned into. He lives primarily inside of his own mind, having the ability to analyze difficult problems, identify patterns, and come up with logical explanations. He seeks clarity in everything, and therefore driven to build knowledge. Strongly driven to turn problems into logical explanations, he has been living much of his life within his own head, and doesn't place as much importance or value on the external world.  
His mind is constantly working to generate new theories, or to prove or disprove existing theories. He approaches problems and theories with enthusiasm and skepticism, ignoring existing rules and opinions and defining his own approach to the resolution. He seeks patterns and logical explanations for anything that interests him. He is extremely bright, and able to be objectively critical in his analysis. He loves new ideas, and becomes very excited over abstractions and theories. He loves to discuss these concepts with others. He may seem "dreamy" and distant to others, because he spends a lot of time musing over theories in his head. He hates to work on routine things - he would much prefer to build complex theoretical solutions, and leave the implementation of the system to others. He is intensely interested in theory, and will put forth tremendous amounts of time and energy into finding a solution to a problem with has piqued his interest.  
He does not like to lead or control people. He is very tolerant and flexible in most situations, unless one of his firmly held beliefs has been violated or challenged, in which case he will take a very rigid stance. He is very shy when it comes to meeting new people. On the other hand, he is very self-confident and gregarious around people he knows well, or when discussing theories which he fully understands.  
He has no understanding or value for decisions made on the basis of personal subjectivity or feelings. He strives constantly to achieve logical conclusions to problems, and don't understand the importance or relevance of applying subjective emotional considerations to decisions. For this reason, he isn't usually in-tune with how people are feeling, and are not naturally well-equipped to meet the emotional needs of others.  
For him, it is extremely important that ideas and facts are expressed correctly and succinctly. He likes to express himself in what he believes to be absolute truths. Sometimes, his well thought-out understanding of an idea is not easily understandable by others, but he is not naturally likely to tailor the truth so as to explain it in an understandable way to others. He is prone to abandoning a project once he has figured it out, moving on to the next thing. It's important that he places importance on expressing his developed theories in understandable ways. In the end, an amazing discovery means nothing if you are the only person who understands it.  
He is very independent, unconventional, and original. He is not likely to place much value on traditional goals such as popularity and security. He is strongly ingenious, and has eccentric thought patterns which allow him to analyze ideas in new ways.  
He is at his best when he can work on his theories independently. When given an environment which supports his creative genius and possible eccentricity, he can accomplish truly remarkable things.

Clique: Nerds

Subjects: Likes Math, Dislikes Gym

Brief History:  
His father a bait shop owner on the Mississippi River and his mother a pediatric nurse at St. Jude, Ellis is the elder of two. Born and raised in Midtown, he has spent most of his childhood on the water with his dad. Once Annabel was born, Jean began working weekend mornings and one night during the week. As he got older, Ellis began to notice his father's occasional vacant stare while fishing; like he is visiting a dark memory.  
Ellis began helping out at the shops when he was 13, otherwise he was babysitting Annabel when Jean was at the hospital. One afternoon while playing hide and seek, Annabel had tripped and fallen into the garden bed, breaking her arm in two places; Ellis carried her to the hospital.

Likes: Cheetos, mathematics, science fiction, Nerf anything, fishing, green, MacGyver

Dislikes: chocolate, neckties, cold weather, contact sports, potato chips, cats

* * *

Name: Katherine Shy Davison

Age: 16

Nickname: Kathy

Celebrity look-alike: Ellen Page (faded scar on her cheek, 5'3", very lightweight (84 lbs. soaking wet), has sort of a boyish figure, but has soft curves. She always wears a faded leather watch on her left wrist.)

Personality: Kathy is quiet and reserved. She is polite and charming in her own, solitary way, but doesn't involve herself in affairs that doesn't concern her. She has a gentle, shy smile and a soft laugh that lights up her features. When around those she trusts, she is friendly and actually quite chatty, but can shut people out easily, which is a fatal flaw of hers.  
Her eyes always seem to hide something, and they're always distant and locked away. She seems stoic to strangers, but is fiercely loyal towards her friends. Not very social, Kathy is an observer rather than the person in the spotlight, and thus is a great listener towards others. People like to confide in her, and she isn't hated or ridiculed by the "popular" crowd. Kathy is not too well-known, but also overall liked by others.

Clique: Semi-Popular

Subject: Likes Science, dislikes math

History: Kathy had a fairly normal, happy childhood, right up until her 9th birthday, where it was revealed that her father was having an affair with his boss (a woman named June Harper). Kathy took care of both her mother and sister, who were both suffering at the thought of divorce and child custody issues. Because of this, Kathy learned at a young age to be empathetic and to listen to others, and locked her own overwhelming despair away so that she could help them grieve. After the lawsuit, a lot changed, with their mother becoming a busy, stressed woman that had to work long hours to keep food on the table, and subsequently moved the family around a lot. Kathy takes care of Erica during these rough times, and is forced to grow up quickly to raise Erica. Kathy resents her father for leaving and essentially betraying them.  
When Kathy was 6, however, she overheard her father talking to a strange woman with red eyes, who promised him that he and his soon to be wife would live prosperously...for a price that he would have to pay in ten years. She later dismissed it as a dream, but has a strange feeling that soon something horrible will happen to her family.

Likes: her family, vanilla-chocolate swirl ice cream, Washington D.C. (her dream home), star-gazing, 1969 Dodge Charger (her mother's car), and singing (and even though she has a fairly pleasant voice, she never sings in public).

Dislikes: her father and stepmom, bullies, fire ants, and feeling weak.

* * *

Pairings:

Sam (14) x Riley (14)

Dean (18) x Ivory (17)

Luke (16) x Kathy (16)

Both Ellis (14) and Avery (17) don't have a pairing, by choice.

So that's all the info! I've deleted all the random updates and Chapter 1 starts tomorrow (hopefully...)  
Thanks! Bye idjits!


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N**  
**So I was crazy busy, like I anticipated, so here's your chapter! Only a day late XD**

**BTW! I am so insanely pumped for Frozen. I'm seeing it this weekend so ****_no spoilers_****! but if anyone's as pumped as I am then feel free to message me and we can fangasm over it XD**  
**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Dean POV

There was something vaguely uncomforting about the apartment. After almost my entire life of cheap motel rooms, the somewhat furnished apartment made me kinda homesick with no actual home to go to. My family and I gave up that cushy life for nomadic wandering and $6-a-night rooms. But if we ever needed an actual home to go back to, we'd undoubtedly move in with Bobby at his house.

Bobby. He was standing in small kitchenette lining up 20 quart sized containers of sat onto the countertop while whistling a simple tune. My bag, that contained just about every item to my name, was lazily thrown onto the wooden table. To say the least I was a little unhappy. Dad had once again ditched me and Sam for some case. He never even told us what it was. Instead he enrolled us into a local high school and said in his gruff voice, "Behave. I'll be back in a month or two." And left, speeding away in the Impala before another word could be spoken. Bobby had seemed particularly comfortable with my situation.

"Can you quit that?" I said still staring at him. Sam went to the room we were going to share and had already started unpacking.

Bobby stopped the whistling and looked at me. He pause for a moment, then looking me square in the eye, starting that infernal tune again and continued arranging the salt.

I felt my face get red with annoyance. "I mean it Bobby! Quit it," and picked up my bag quickly and rushed into my room, but before I could turn the doorknob Bobby spoke up.

"I'm sure it's not Mr. Elton John that's annoying you. Get back here." I dropped the leather bag by the door and with my best 'What NOW?' look I turned and stared at him. You could see the hint of gray just starting to crop up in his hair.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked, my face remaining emotionless.

He leaned against the countertops and crossed his arms. "What's this about, huh? This isn't the first time dear old daddy's gone on a road trip alone, so why does this hit home?" He asked softly.

I sighed. "I'm 18, 19 in January. I shouldn't be treated like a little kid anymore. I have more than enough experience to come with him, I do everything he tells me. I should be hunting with him! This is my 2nd year as a senior, only because I don't give a damn anymore! School is unimportant to our lives right now. We survive. We don't need to learn about atoms, DNA replication, the Spanish Civil War or how to find the area of a triangle. We need to know how to kill these things we hunt, or we'll end up being their next victims. So yeah, I'm a little pissed that he's making me play house with you and Sammy, as if we are just as naive as everyone else in this city," I realized I had been shouting, and that the door behind me had a 14 year old Sam standing in the doorway.  
"Sorry Sammy. Go finish unpacking, I'll help in a second." Sam didn't move. I raised an eyebrow and waved my hand for him to leave.

"Fine." He turned on his heel and slammed the door in my face. I sighed and turned back to Bobby.

"Look, I love spending time with you Bobby, I don't mind school, and I'm glad we get to settle down for a while. I just feel like we were ditched here and he expects us to be complacent about it," I said exasperated. I picked up my luggage again and opened the door.

"Dean?" Bobby said quickly before I opened the door. "He trusts you more then you know. He know's you're going to be okay on your own. I'm here for company, and for Sammy. If you want me to, I'll leave everything up to you. Just don't push us all away like this cause you got a little fired up," he smiled, which I returned back to him.

"I won't," I opened the door and saw Sam sitting on one of the stacks of mattresses. Each of our make-shift beds consisted of 2 stained mattresses that I'm pretty sure Bobby bought from a whorehouse, stacked upon each other.

The one that Sam was sitting on already had sheets draped across it and pillows. His clothes were neatly folded in the closet, and he had left space for mine to be as well. He looked up from the worn pages of the book he was reading. He was so smart, and though I'd never admit it, I was a little jealous. I mean, this kid enjoyed reading and the projects he was briefly assigned from past school years. He was a genius, just born to the wrong family I guess. "What's this week's book?" I nonchalantly asked as I started to unzip the bag.

"Hardy Boys," he said. He bookmarked the page and set it down. I handed him various shirts and pants and he folded them for me, setting them gingerly in the closet. We didn't say a word. I finished making my bed, making sure to tuck a knife between the mattresses.

"Sam."

He looked up at me. He had resumed reading while I made my bed, and for the second time I had interrupted him. "What's up?"

I really had nothing to say. I just knew I needed to say something. My outburst toward Bobby was uncalled for, and really directed at nobody. I felt bad that he had seen that, and that he heard everything I said. Keeping the conversation basic, I asked, "Are you excited for school, tomorrow?"

He seemed a little thrown off from the question. It wasn't what he expected. "Uh, yeah, I am. Are you?" He cracked a small smile. I instantly felt relieved.

"Yeah," I chuckled a little to myself. "I am." With that response, he continued reading.

Bobby had been smart to get an apartment so close to school. We walked along the sidewalk for maybe 3 minutes before it was in full view. Minivans and hand-me-down sedans were dotted around the parking lot. If only I had the Impala. If I'm going to be stuck here for a while, I might as well make an entrance. All these kids already knew each other, so we were the odd ones out, as usual. We crossed the parking lot and just as we were to the sidewalk a loud and long horn blared to our left. A sleek red car squealed to a stop just before they would've hit Sam. The windows were all tinted and I couldn't see in with the low morning light. "Hey!" I shouted and smacked the hood of car. "Asshole! Watch it!" I grabbed Sam by the shoulders and dragged him away just as the passenger rolled the window down.

I didn't look at who was driving, frankly because I didn't care. I guided Sam into the school and into the office.

At the desk sat a stern and stiff lady. She was typing away furiously at her keyboard, though her face showed no emotion. She looked down at it with beady black eyes and stuck her pointy nose high in the air. She raised an eyebrow at us and looked out way, but didn't slow in her clacking of the keys. Her light brown hair stringed with gray was slicked back into an impossible bun. She promptly ignored us and continued typing away.

"Ahem." I said rolling my eyes and landing them right back onto her. She suddenly stopped and slowly turned her head to me.

Geez. If looks could kill. She lowered her head but kept her eyes trained on my face. She raised an eyebrow again and slowly said, "Yes?"

I turned my head to the opposite side and furrowed my eyebrows. I was just about to open my mouth to tell her to get whatever was stuck in her ass out before it got stuck up there even further, but Sam spoke before me.

"Hi!" he said cheerily, "I'm Sam Jones and this is my brother, Dean. We were hoping to get our schedules." All with a smug smile on his face, he never broke eye contact with her. Her mouth steadily curved from a stern line into a tiny smile.

"Sure hun, let me get it," She stood and went to another room to get it.

Sam looked up at me and smiled. "A little charm never hurt, right Dean?" I smiled and playfully pushed his head down. The lady return, her original hard line had returned to her mouth. She set down a piece of paper in front of each of us.

She sat back down and continued typing. This time without even glancing at us she said, "There you boys go. Now off to homeroom."

The hallways were beginning to get filled with kids. Sam and I pushed our way past small cliques of students talking in the hallways. I brought Sam to his homeroom, quickly and nonchalantly repeated to him what to do in an emergency. I'd repeated these words a hundred times, but it would never be enough. I always had to double check.

I left the hallway and turn a corner quickly. A head of wavy ginger red hair hit me square in the chest. "Oh my gosh!" The girl gasped when she hit me. I grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot sometimes!" She bent down out of my grasp to pick up her books she had dropped. She stood up to look at me. Her big blue eyes stared right into mine. I saw her blush from embarrassment and looked down again to triple check she had grabbed all her stuff. She smirked. I noticed her outfit. She was wearing red flannel, a white shirt that hugged her figure, and jean shorts. Though it looked grungy, it was attractive on her. She shifter her books into her left arm, and held out her right for me to shake it. "I've never seen you around. I'm assuming you're new? I'm Ivory."

"Dean." I tentatively took her hand. She was confident, I'll give her that.

"C'mon Ivory. We'll be late to Photo," the girl standing next to Ivory spoke.

Ivory turned toward the girl and chuckled. "Not like you'd really care, would you Avery?"

The girl, who I'm guessing was Avery, had black straight hair, and these light brown eyes. She was striking, but the way she looked at me, actually kinda intimidated me. She was slim like Ivory too, but other than the build of their bodies, they had nothing in common. Avery turned toward Ivory and smiled, "No, not really," and laughed, "but I don't feel like getting thrown in detention, now do I?" Both girls laughed. I could tell they were close, especially since Avery held out her elbow and Ivory stuck her first through it. Walking arm in arm, they left.

"See you later, 'kay Dean?" Ivory told me as her friend smiled. I gave a small nod and watched her turn another corner out of sight.

I focused on the paper in my hands. I followed the attached map of the school until i found my homeroom. It was an English classroom. The teacher stood with her back to the few students in there. It was before the bell, and judging by the number of kids in the hallways, it was going to ring any minute. The woman was writing today's agenda on the board. She was a hefty woman, probably in her late 20's still though. Her hair was a short bob of dark brown, and her nose was scrunched up in concentration. In the back of my mind I knew I could probably get past this class easily as long as I either 1) went completely unnoticed or 2) laid down the charm thick. Since blending in usually wasn't my style, I walked up to the woman.

"Excuse me?" I asked, laying a light hand on her shoulder. "Are you Mrs..." I looked at the name on my paper. _Butts_. You've got to be kidding me. "Mrs. Butts?"

"Yes," She spoke in a thick New York accent.

"I'm Dean," I flashed her a smile. "I'm new, and I'm guessing this is my homeroom."

She glanced at my schedule. "Well it seems as though it is! Welcome! You'll come to this room first thing in the morning every other day. Our schedule switches days, so you'll have another homeroom tomorrow."

I smirked and brushed my hand across her shoulder. This was totally platonic by the way. In no way was I actually hitting on a teacher, I was just trying to get on her good side. Kinda manipulative, but it works. "Thanks, Sugar."

With that pet name though her eyes went dark and angry. "Excuse me? I'm not a student am I? No, I'm a teacher. Treat me as such!" She hustled over to her desk, "You're getting off to a very bad start Mr. Dean."

"What?" I said, very shocked at how she had taken that. "I call everyone that, don't take it that way," I said desperately trying to mend the situation.

She pulled out a pad and started scribbling. "I don't care. Ask anyone, I have a no bullcrap rule in this room. You have detention. Serve it tomorrow after school." She tore off the paper and handed it to me. "Now take a seat."

* * *

**So? What did you think of that first chapter? It took me a while, but I wanted to make sure I got everything right. I'm also looking for a Beta to proofread my stuff for incontinuities and grammar/spelling. If you want to or can, please PM me! And please, please review telling me how you liked or disliked it! Critiques are very welcome, positive or negative. I just want to make my stories better! Also, last thing. All the character that weren't in this chapter are coming, so fear not! I just couldnt fit it all, plus it was getting late...**

**Oh and before everyone freaks out about the name Mrs. Butts... That is legitly the name of an English teacher at my school. She embraces it and doesn't mind jokes about it, so I made this teacher the same. So yeah, I shit you not. This is an actual name. **

**SO thank you so much! Bye my little Idjits! -HGB**


	4. Chapter 2

**I hoped you guys liked my last chapter, and now I'll be introducing the other OC's that I couldn't quite fit into it, but not all of them just yet. **

**BTW. I used to love this, but I really stopped. I used to choose songs for every chapter I wrote for you guys to listen along with that fit well. If you guys want, I'll start that back up again. I don't mind doing it at all, but I wont do it as long as the interest isn't there. **

**This chapter is going to switch perspectives. Just fyi.**

**Anyway enjoii! :D**

* * *

Sam POV

I was finished with the first day. It had seemed to be so much harder in my mind. The thing was that this school was rather large, so people probably hadn't noticed another face among the crowds. The only class that I was forced to say something in front of was my homeroom. The tall, lanky, old man sat at his desk all the while, the students in my class were allowed to ask questions about me. It started off slow but it ended up being rapidfire answers. Most were vague like "Do you have any pets?"

"No."

"Siblings?"

"Yeah a brother."

"Does he go here?"

"Yes, he's a senior."

"Where did you live before here?"

"Sioux City, Indiana."

Only one had caught me off guard. "Can you hunt?" My mind at first went a little dizzy. I had thought that my identity was ruined on the first day here. They knew what my family did, and knew what I had seen. It wasn't until I saw that the kid was decked from head to toe in Camo. He was a hunter, but he hunted deer, ducks, or anything else he could find probably. I willed my heart to stop beating so hard.

"No." I said finally. After 5 minutes or so, the questions dwindled. At that point I was promptly ignored for the rest of class. No, I take that back. The rest of the day. Nobody paid me any attention. I couldn't tell if I was a little disappointed or relieved. I was used to either being bullied, or just ignored. I hoped this meant there wouldn't be any trouble with the students, but I couldn't help that little pang of self pity that meant I wanted to be noticed a little more. I mentally sighed, as I made my way to the front of the school, where Dean said he would meet me.

No doubt he was already having girls thrown themselves at his feet and friends by his side.

* * *

Dean POV

I hate everything.

Quite literally I would salt and burn this school if given the chance.

Right now it was after school hours. My detention slip got changed to today because the school system was worried there wouldn't be school tomorrow. Apparently everyone here freaks out if snow comes into town and shuts down the schools until it melts. There was a storm on the other side of the river slowing making it's way into town. Apparently Arkansas was buried under the snow, but was melting quickly. So to prevent a bunch of students with detentions that they couldn't serve, (God forbid, right?) they double packed today's session.

Every seat was taken up, and they brought in separate chairs so that the overflow could sit down. There were about 30-40 kids in here. I could tell there was a theme. The 'thugs', the jocks, normal kids, and then there were maybe one or two that surprised me. One very nerdy, acne covered kid, and one girl with pin-straight hair. She kept her head down but her eyes raised, as if she kind of felt uncomfortable being here. She was wearing a black mini skirt, black tights, and a tucked in purple button up shirt with brown leather boots. She sat right in the front, and every muscle was tense. At least she got to sit away from a crowd. I was stuck right in the middle of the desks with two freestanding chairs next to me. There was somebody who smelled sweet, like pineapple, but it didn't fit because there was nothing but tough looking guys around me.

My face was contorted into a look of annoyance and disgust. The room had mildew growing in the corners and there was a greasy, balding man reading something at the desk in front of the room. We were not allowed to talk, or we'd be given another day of detention. About 15 minutes after school ended, the greasy man looked from his watch to us, and spoke. "Those with a yellow slip can go. Red need's to stay."

I looked at the slip on my desk that Mrs. Butts had given me. The slip over was white but there were two boxes in the corner. The one labeled 'Yellow' was checked. I scooped up my bag and made my way to the front of the class. I was practically running. The weather had gotten colder through the day and I didn't want Sam sitting out in the cold all day. I pushed open the door and hadn't realized that somebody was turning the corner again. She ran into me. I have GOT to stop meeting people like this. This time my bag, which I was holding in my hand, not my shoulder, fell to the ground with some of the contents spilling out.

"Oh sorry! I probably should've watched where I was going," Said the girl. I ducked without seeing who to pick up my stuff. I didn't have particularly innocent stuff in my backpack. The first thing I grabbed was the knife barely sticking out. I shoved it back in. She bent down and helped me out. I really wish she hadn't though. The knife wasn't the only hunter thing in here. Just as I thought that she picked up a shotgun shell probably left at the bottom of my backpack a while ago. The salt was emptied out of it, but still.

She got a puzzled look on her face. "You go hunting a lot or something?" I shot my eyes to look at her. It was the same girl from detention Her blonde hair had fallen in front of her eyes, and her brown eyes smiled along with the rest of her face. She was simply asking, not accusing me of anything.

"No," I grabbed the shell and stuck it back in, along with everything else. I picked up my backpack and put it on. "No offense, but didn't you leave detention already? Why are you coming back?"

She pointed to her old desk,"Just left my notebook." Sure enough her sharpied notebook was on top of it. She rushed in and grabbed it. I started walking away but she caught up.

"So why were you in the big house?" She said nudging my arm with her elbow. Geez, was everyone in this school so nice. Even when I run into people head on they are nice. Well most of the time.

"I hit on a teacher," I said, leaving it up to her to figure out the rest.

She was puzzled but still smiling. "Who?" She asked.

"Mrs. Butts, I wasn't actually hitting on her," I shot her a look that voiced 'duh' as best I could manage while walking.

She stuck her tongue out in feigned disgust."Out of every teacher, you pick her?" She laughed. "I'm Riley by the way." I noticed a hint of an accent on her voice, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Dean," I acknowledged her with a nod. "So you seem way to innocent to be in detention on a Monday. What's up with you?"

She waved her hand as if it was absolutely nothing. "I spoke french to my teacher in French class."

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"Yeah, but only when you say what she wants. I cussed her out in the language of romance about her being a big idiot."

"What did you say?"

"_Pute ne vous avisez pas de me corriger." _She smiled. "Essentially it means, 'Bitch, don't you dare correct me.'"

I laughed. "Are you fluent or something?"

She nodded. By now we were at the front doors. I saw Sam sitting on a bench out there. Flurries had started falling already. The storm had really snuck up on everybody. This morning the paper said it would've been 50 degrees all week. Riley shivered. We stepped out into the cold together, and Sam noticed me. Then his eyes darted to Riley. Both of them made eye contact for at least a couple seconds.

Sam turned back to me. "Where have you been?" His tone was accusing and irritated.

"Detention," I said simply. Riley had stopped walking and was looking at us talk. I turned my attention to her and she kind of snapped out of her gaze and started walking away. "See you Wednesday, Dean," She stuck up her hand slightly and then crossed her arms in an attempt to keep warm. I looked back at Sam. Though he was paying attention to me, he was still looking at her.

'Let's go you little punk," I said and toted him by his collar for a good 5 feet before he broke out of my grasp. I laughed and he jabbed me in the side, smiling. I wrapped my jacket around me even tighter, and sam did the same. There were a few cars out in the parking lot, and a few students still trickling from the school doors. I looked at the lot, and noticed that the red car from this morning was still there. Even stranger was that I thought I saw who owned it, but we went past the treeline before I could be sure. But I remember that wavy red hair, accompanied by the stark black hair of her friend. Ivory and Avery had been walking toward the car. I hoped with all my attention at that moment that it didn't belong to one of them, but I wouldn't know until tomorrow. I had never really felt embarrassed like that since I got caught in the janitor's closet with another girl back at my old school. And it was even rarer before that.

Sam didn't notice me looking back, but it was pointless to keep trying to look because the brush was too made it home to the small apartment complex and Bobby wasn't there when we got home. Probably out getting food or something. Sam did whatever homework was assigned to him, but I just sat and watched television. The apartment came with a small cable box, and they charged us very little for it. I went to bed early that night, and I heard Sam follow me in there about an hour later than I. The sound of the front door woke me in the early hours of the morning, and I would probably ask Bobby where he had been tomorrow, or today technically.

School ended up being cancelled the next day. I stepped outside to get something from Bobby's truck and found that the snow was at least a foot high. I had no clothes for this much snow so I braved it and brought back the torn ancient looking journal from his car. He never said what it was for, so I didn't pester him. That didn't prevent me from looking and skimming through the first few pages of it before walking into the house again.

Deities? It was a book on obscure deities. it ranges from Egyptian, to Aztec, to Inuit, to Roman. The book had to have been several decades old, if not a century or two. I shut it, convincing myself that this was Bobby being typical Bobby who never stopped working on cases, even when he was obliged to not work while here.

I stepped back into the heat of the small apartment and found Sam sitting, staring out the window while watching the light flurries clump together and plumett. Bobby was in the kitchen, making soup or whatever. He seemed distant, like his mind wasn't on the soup or even in the apartment at all.

"Weird book you got there, but here you go," I handed it to Bobby, setting it lightly onto the countertop. He moved it closer to him. He grunted his thanks and then focused on the soup again. His eyes kept flickering to the cover or the book. Once he served up two bowls of Chicken Noodle, he shut himself in his room. He didn't come out all day, and only showed right before me and Sam fell asleep, though he didn't pay any attention to us. The television had told us that the roads were plowed and would be plowed all day tomorrow, since the snow hadn't stopped falling. By the time I had fallen asleep it had grown another 8 inches. It seemed to slow down during the day and would hopefully stop tonight. According to the weatherman, this was record breaking snowfall, not to mention how quickly it had come. But life had gone on. People were intrigued but didn't care too much. School was going to be opened tomorrow and anybody who had the means of getting there was obligated to.

Walking was easy, despite the snow and cold. I hadn't minded before and we had gone through far worse. Sleep came easily after such a lazy day, and again I was frustrated to see the early morning light coming through the blinds as the sunrise woke me in the morning.

* * *

Riley's POV

Snow was amazing. For the one day of year it came usually, everybody at school was always giddy with excitement. This was the most snow I'd seen here in all my life. This was like winter in Paris size snow. And everything looked immaculate and pure. I loved it and so many memories, good ones this time, came flooding to the forefront of my mind. The winters in the old cottages, the snow surrounding the Arc de Triomphe as the lights lit up each flake. It wasn't like rain. Rain was messy, and bothersome, and... deadly.

_Stop it!_ Don't think like that. I promised myself I wouldn't.

I gathered my books into my cream backpack. I slipped into jeans but left my leggings on underneath for warmth. I wore a fitted red shirt with white jean jacket. I casually draped a knitted black scarf over my shoulder with a flourish. I stuck an extra pair of white flats into my backpack. I was going to wear boots coming into the school because of the snow, but as soon as the heat hit me I would probably chuck them into my locker. They fit weird and I loved the chance to look nice in this kind of weather more than anything.

"Au revoir, mama! Je t'aime!" I shouted to my mother. She called out that she loved me as well and to be safe, but I accidentally cut off the last bit of her voice with the door, but assured myself she would understand. The beat up green car of Ellis's mother was already parked in my drive way. Ellis was one of my closer friends. We hardly spoke in school because I was in different classes but he had lived on the same street as me most of my life, save for when I lived with my uncle.

"Bonjour," he spoke distantly. It was our silly little thing for him to attempt to be suave with the use of french. He was awkward, and that was one of the things I like about him, and one of the reasons he was so nice to me. I was a bit of a nerd, but I had friends 'in high places' I guess. I knew a couple of seniors through french class, like Kimmie Roberts, Ivory Walsh, and Tyler Williams and most of them were really popular but nice. I was introduced to people and told I was pretty to some guys, but once I had told them I was a freshman, they brushed me aside. Ellis was a nerd too, but he didn't care about popularity. The only reason I could ever see him wanting to be in that crowd would be for one girl. He hasn't told me who, but I know she's older. And I knew for certain she wasn't interested, but he never really gave up. He wasn't pushy but instead thought of things he could do to get her attention in creative ways. He accepted when it didn't work and was unfazed. I could see he was in that distant place now. He stared at the snow and smiled slightly. I poked him in the neck.

"Earth to Ellis? Copy?" He laughed and shied away from the touch.

We settled down and let small bits of conversation float between us on the way to school. I learned a long while ago not to ask him what he was thinking of because he always insisted that it would probably confuse me as much as it confused him.

School looked beautiful for once. Snow was on every windowsill, and the lawn had the sparkle of the new fallen snow.

I slid across the seat to get out through the door. I thanked his mother, Jean, for the ride and shut the door. People were trickling into the doors. We still had half an hour before school started. I had Math as my homeroom today, as did Ellis. it was our only class together. I told him how he should he in a higher level, but he always insisted the school wouldn't let him. He was my height. Almost 5 feet tall, but not quite. He was short and skinny for a boy, but I remember from our summer pool parties from years past that he was actually quite strong. He tightened his wool sweater. Admittedly, we had both dressed a little too lightly for today. We weren't used to this amount of snow so I had focused on how I looked a little more. It seemed so had he, with his light blue button up shirt and dark grey wool sweater. He wore tan corduroys and black Doc Martens. He looked nice, and if we hadn't both been interested in other people, we might've had something, but we had decided that we were enough as friend all within our minds, and made it clear with our actions long ago that 'friends' was all we wanted.

We opened the door to the Math room, with an elderly blonde dyed hair woman sat at her desk. Mrs. Jamie was retiring this year, or at least that what the students had been told. Her husband had been diagnosed with lung cancer over the summer and we all knew she hadn't taken it well at all. She was sorting through papers. Ellis was one of her favorite students and he offered to help her sort. I assembled my bag and heard the door open. A boy with brown hair walked in. He was wearing a tan canvas jacket with jeans. I immediately recognized him. Apparently he had done the same, because I noticed his step faltered a little when he noticed me, but turned away as if he hadn't seen me. I wasn't so easily deterred though. "Hey, aren't you, uh..." I searched for his brother's name, "Dean's brother?"

He had looked up at the sound of my voice toward him, but then slightly drooped at the mention of his brother. "Yeah," he said.

"I saw you yesterday," stating the obvious. "I'm Riley, what's your name?"

He smiled a bit. he just wanted attention. Ellis was staring at him, his fingers still sorting. "Sam," he said softly.

I couldn't help but blush at his crooked smile. The room was split down the middle, the two sides facing each other and he sat across from me. Smiling as he sat, I noticed his stolen glances at me. Class started and I couldn't focus to my work. My hand made scribbles in the lines and I stared at him when he wasn't looking. He would turn and catch me, but when I would look back, he would still be looking. I blushed every time. He was new, and that means he hadn't been forced into our school's cliques yet. I couldn't decide if I thought he would be a nerd like me or something else. He was so different. The bell rang and with one last glance he left.

* * *

**I'm sorry I couldn't fit Luke and Kathy into this chapter. It was getting a little long and I like updating on Sundays.**

**So if you didn't get that already, I update on Sunday's. Maybe Saturdays if you're lucky, maybe Monday if I'm busy.**

**Anyway, I still need somebody willing to proofread these for me, because honestly I'm terrible at proofing. Thanks in advance and I hope that you enjoy it!**

**With adoration! -HGB.**


	5. Chapter 3

**I want to thank Cloudcity'sBookworm for being my fabulous proofer! Thanks so much!**

**A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

Sam's POV

The snow eventually melted, but it left behind a thick, icy, muddy sludge that soaked through your jeans and socks. It was Friday, and you could tell from the buzz of the students around us that the weekend was highly anticipated. This week was rough on everybody. Missing a day of school put teachers behind, which forced extra homework on the students. I heard rumors and whispers in the hallways of parties, but I knew better than to pry. I didn't have friends yet, and if I did they wouldn't invite the creepy kid they just met, either. Partying seemed like a monthly thing, as there were maybe five or six different ones that I picked up on. I was almost certain that Dean would be invited to one or maybe even two. Hell, if he had a steady girlfriend by now I wouldn't be shocked.

I begrudgingly shuffled into my homeroom class (I had math again this morning). My mind momentarily flashed to the class I had on Wednesday. That blonde girl who had the amazing smile. She was so forward with how she spoke to me, yet didn't seem to be put off by me. I was the awkward new kid and she'd smiled and talked to me.

I knew better than to get involved with a crush, though. This high school wouldn't be forever, and I might just put her in danger.

But still... That smile.

I snapped back to reality as I walked into the Geometry classroom. She wasn't sitting in her seat, but that boy, Ellis I think, was sitting at his. That reminded me. They were probably together. They had walked in together on Wednesday and he seemed to not like me much.

I looked away as he caught me looking at him.

"Hey," he said quietly.

I looked up again. "Uh, hey," I was surprised he was even acknowledging me.

"I'm Ellis," he said meekly, and turned back to his journal.

I chuckled to myself. "Uh, I know. You answer questions a lot in class. I'm Sam, by the way."

He smiled. "Oh right. Well, it's nice to officially meet you."

I looked at his journal. It had a picture of MacGyver, the old TV show star, printed on the cover. It was one of those spiral notebooks that they would sell at Walmart at the beginning of the school year. "MacGyver?"

He looked up from his pen. "What?"

"Your notebook? I remember that show from reruns on TV. It was pretty interesting. Do you still watch it?"

He flipped the notebook and examined the cover. "Yeah, sometimes. I just love the idea of how he can make anything from nothing. It's never impossible for him."

I smiled. The bell rang and I moved over to my seat. I sat down. Riley ended up coming in late, huffing and out of breath; icy water stuck to her brown leather boots and dampening the ends of her black tights. A plain red and black miniskirt flowed minimally behind her, and she was undoing the black scarf that was draped across her fitted red shirt. Her eyes were focused on the blackboard. The teacher nodded once to acknowledge that she had arrived, but didn't seem to worry that she was late. They continued on with the lesson, but this class she and I didn't exchange glances. I felt a little dejected. She seemed almost nervous, her pencil tapping against her paper repeatedly and her foot bobbing up and down. Even if she wasn't nervous she wouldn't have looked my way. I was a freak and the awkward new kid. She was the pretty girl who had everything going for her.

The class passed by quickly, and I pushed her from my mind and gathered my things and quickly headed from the door. I saw Ellis rush to follow me until he caught up with me in the hallway. "So what was that about?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I said not particularly focused. I was headed to my locker, which was on the opposite end of the building.

He nudged me a bit with his elbow. "I spend a lot of time observing or thinking. I just so happened to be watching you last class. So, you've got Riley on your mind?"

I faltered a bit in my step. "No," I said sturdily and without hesitation.

"Okay, well maybe I was wrong. But I know she had been looking your way a bit, too, so maybe-"

I cut him off.

"I said no," I said and turned down a hallway I knew he wouldn't go down. It was the junior/sophomore hallway, and I could cut through there to get to my locker. The school was like a box-y figure 8. We had three main hallways, the freshman hallway, junior/sophomore hallway, and the senior hallway. The walls were packed because they had to fit twice as many lockers down this hallway. The people were in merging groups of five or more people, and you had to weave around them. My shoulders pushed up against backpacks, lightly pushing them out of the way.

There was one group of jocks that eyed me but I kept my head down and walked by quickly. One or two left the group and followed me from afar, but I could still tell they were walking behind me.

One with short hair, much like Dean's except blonde, started to reach out to grab me by my backpack, but he stopped when someone, a girl, shouted a name.

"Lucas, come here! I want to show you something."

I looked from the corner of my eye to see a thin girl with black hair up in a high ponytail wave at the two boys following me, one of which I assumed was Lucas. I went to class again with no more problems, but I kept glancing past my shoulder anyway.

* * *

Kathy's POV

"Luke, come here! I want to show you something," I called to my friend.

I straightened my long-sleeved blue blouse over my grey jeans and slid my navy blue coat dress over my arms before I pulled him over to me. He was going to mess with another freshman, judging by the mischievous smile on his face.

"Yes, _darling_?" he teased me.

I giggled and nudged his shoulder.

"Leave the poor freshie alone," my best friend, Brandy, said, flipping her brown hair across her shoulder.

She kissed her boyfriend, the boy that was walking with Luke. Luke coughed, "_Getaroom_" and cleared his throat as if he hadn't said anything. They both smiled at him and laughed.

Bandy took her two index fingers and put one on the scar on my left cheek and the other on the scar on Luke's right cheek. We had no relation as to why we had the scars; it was just a cool coincidence. I got mine from falling into a thorn bush when I was younger after trying to follow a bird onto the roof, but I never knew how he got his. It kinda became Brandy's quirky little greeting whenever Luke and I were together to poke our cheeks.

"So what did you want to show me?" Luke asked me.

I pulled out a small notecard with an address and phone number on it. "Avery is having a party tonight. I'm going and you should too!" I tucked the folded notecard in the front pocket of his blue flannel shirt.

"Oh, sound's cool," he said with a smile, not taking his eyes off me while I put the card away.

I blushed a little but Brandy spoke up. "Crap, Kathy, we're going to miss Bio if we don't go right now!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

I scooped up my bag and slung it around my shoulder. "Bye!" I said to Luke as she stole me away from him.

She turned a corner and then stopped suddenly. She held me against a wall with a gigantic grin on her face. "Okay, spill!" she squealed.

I laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said and brushed past her.

"Oh_ c'mon_! You and Luke. There is definitely something there now! You two should just bite the bullet and get together!" She lightly tugged on my sleeve like a child.

I turned toward her, my black hair almost whipping her in the face. "You don't know that he likes me! He could be like that with every other girl. Plus he's a year older than me. Why would he want that from me?"

"He is not! Just by grade, and you know that he's sixteen too. Plus, why wouldn't he fall for you?"

I sighed, "I don't know. Maybe something will happen at the party, but you can't be sure of anything. That's for sure."

She sighed as well, muttered 'fine' under her breath, and pulled me to Biology, my absolute favorite class. When I arrived Brandy ditched me and class, so I was all alone, the only sophomore in a junior level class, and, therefore, I had barely anyone to talk to.

* * *

Dean's POV

The final bell rang, and I left my Economics class to go find Sam. He met me at the front of the school. His boots were buried in a pile of slush left behind from the week. Now the only remnants of snow were in the shadows cast by the school, but had melted anywhere the sun touched.

"What's with you and always wanting to read around me," I chuckled as he looked up and saw me.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it slowly and looked behind me. I turned my neck around and saw the familiar red hair of Ivory. I've only seen her twice yet I knew it was her the second I saw her. Avery was examining a nail leaning against the wall behind her.

"Hey. Dean, right?" she asked with a smile.

I nodded and looked at all of her. She was in skinny jeans which formed her small figure perfectly, and a loose flannel that was at least three sizes too big, yet it seemed perfect for her. It was in stark contrast to Avery's black and white skirt and blouse duo, which gave her the look of superiority.

"Hey, I've been looking for you through the week, but I guess we have no classes together, but here. Avery and I are throwing a party tonight at her house." She handed me a small notecard with basic info on it. "I hope you can come. It'll be a lot of fun."

"Uh, sure," I said, smirking. I looked into her blue eyes and I could see she genuinely wanted me to go. "I'll be there."

"Awesome," she said as Avery pushed herself off the wall and tapped her shoulder.

Ivory turned away and headed to the parking lot with Avery.

"Hey," I called. Ivory turned around. "Is that you're car?" I said nudging my head in the direction of the sleek red car I had punched the first day of school.

Ivory smiled. "Yeah," she said, and turned with Avery, giving me one last smirk and stare as she pulled herself into the front seat.

Avery sent me an icy gaze and a small pout of disapproval before climbing in and peeling away.

* * *

**Okay so I wanted to thank everyone who stuck with me through the delay. I swear I am always punctual with my updates, except this is finals week and I am dying under piles of study guides and text books. FML.**

**But Winter Break is this weekend and I can GUARANTEE everything will be on time if not early. I update this story on Sunday.**

**However another really important announcement I need to say, I have a poll on my profile for which story I should start writing over break in addition to this one. I haven't decided if it'll be an SYOC, because that really depends on the story I do. The options are The Selection, Frozen, Avengers, and The Goddess Test. Please PLEASE PLEASE vote for which story you want to see written. I have plot lines written out for each one anyway, and just have to choose between them. I don't want to die of boredom over break so thanks!**

**So please Read, Review, and Vote! Thanks so much!**

**-HGB**


	6. Chapter 4

**Credit for Proofing to: Cloudcity'sBookworm**

**So yeah, I'm a terrible person. This is two freaking days late! To make up for it I essentially doubled the chapter's length. So Please enjoy!**

**ALSO PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY POLL! If you can't vote or something just review the series you would like to see me write about. I have only gotten four votes so far... that's really kinda pathetic. I know you guys are capable of taking two seconds to vote. SO THANKS IN ADVANCE!**

**Also please critique this chapter! If anything seems OOC or there is anything you want to tell me don't spare my feelings (Okay, spare my feelings, and be nice, but don't keep something from me cause you think it'll offend me! I'm always open to critiques!) So please review and enjoy this chapter!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

Bobby was passed out on the worn out couch when I left for Avery's party. Sam said that he'd watch over him and read a little. I hugged him tightly, shook his hair, and then left.

Sam was really responsible for a fourteen year old. He spent his free time reading, which made him really smart, and yet he wanted to stay and make sure Bobby would be fine because he was most likely drunk. All of us had our quirks and our downsides, but we also cared for each other and helped in ways where other people couldn't.

It was a silent car ride, except for the occasional revving of the dilapidated engine to get up to speed. Most of my thoughts were still back in the apartment or were focused on finding the house. It was still cold outside, but not enough to keep people from wanting to stay inside. When I turned down the street of an upscale neighborhood there were lights illuminating this one house. It was two stories yet still had a homey cottage feeling to it. There were teens milling about the front porch and laying on lawn chairs laughing. Through the curtainless windows, I could see that inside there were at least five times more people. There had to be three-hundred people here, maybe even more.

I pulled the truck up to the curb and parallel parked it. The noise and chilly wind hit me like a wall when I opened the door. There were squeals of girls laughing, the bumping feel of a bass, and the hum of a hundred conversations going on at the same time. I locked the door of the truck, stuck my hands into my coat pockets, focused my eyes on the ornate front door, and walked into the house.

The music increased to a roar of guitar and bass. People were sitting on couches and leaning against the walls. Everyone was dressed somewhat nicely. Most of the girls were in dresses while the guys were in jeans and nice shirts. This wasn't my first party, but it was one of the first ones I've gone to where the house was this big and the people were not already drunk. The classic red solo cup, however, was still ever present.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed myself a drink as I surveyed the room for people I recognized. There were vaguely familiar faces from the hallways I had walked though in the past week. The boy with the greasy hair who was most likely addicted to drugs; the girl in the skimpy cocktail dress who probably had daddy issues; and the siblings who sat back-to-back, looking like they would rather be anywhere but here.

"Hey, you're Dean, aren't you?" A female voice called from behind me. I recognized Avery. I think this was the first time she had ever addressed me before. She looked sophisticated yet really hot in a one shoulder white dress. It was tight and plain down her waist, but her one sleeve was billowy and sheer and cinched around her wrist. Her hair was curled as opposed to the naturally straight black hair she usually wore. I nodded while taking a sip from the cup. She refilled her own cup and motioned with her head that she wanted me to follow her into the other room.

"Isn't this your house?" I asked.

"Sure is. Why you asking?" she said with a little sneer in her voice although her face was straight.

I shrugged. "I was just wondering. It's really... big. I've never been to a party like this before."

"What kinda parties have you been to, then?" she said, managing to glance at my leather jacket, flannel shirt, and jeans while avoiding the buzzed party-goers.

"None, really. I mean, they all seem kind of pathetic after this."

She nodded then stopped. "Car keys? I've asked everybody here, and nobody's leaving unless I say so. I don't want any dead classmates."

I reluctantly handed her my keys.

She pulled us into some room that was dimly lit compared to the rest of the house. There was a small group of people in there, all talking and drinking. I recognized Ivory immediately. She was wearing a pale blue dress that had lace tank top straps. As I walked closer I noticed the lace covered her entire dress, which was quite flowy but flattering. She looked to Avery as she walked in and saw me come in behind her.

"Dean!" She hopped up clumsily off of the armrest of the couch and hugged me. She was careful not to spill the contents of her cup on me. I could tell she was a little bit 'out of it', especially since she was probably the first guest to arrive because she was the hostess's best friend. A lot of people in here were a little bit buzzed.

I hugged her back, surprised by the sudden hug. Her hair smelled like sweet soap and she had straightened it so it was light and floated like feathers around her head. There were at least ten people in here, four or five of which were ignoring us and talking in a small circle in the corner. Ivory smiled at me and then at Avery. She lightly touched my elbow and led me to the wraparound couch. I sat down. Avery sat close to Ivory.

"Oh!" Ivory stood back up. "You haven't met everyone yet! These are some of my best friends," she said, everyone becoming somewhat silent. "This is Kimmie," she gestured to a brown haired girl with blue eyes and an athletic, yet feminine, build, "Ettie," a thin girl with long, light brown hair and dressed in an abstract dress, "Alex," a boy with an overly cocky smile and spiky blonde hair, one of his arms wrapped around a girl, "Alice," the girl with Alex's arm around her had dark brown hair curled into an updo, pale skin, and dimples, "and Tyler." Ivory said the last name with a little bit of a hesitation. He had dark brown curly hair, thick glasses, and was athletically built. Five new names which were not that hard for me to remember. I quickly committed them to memory.

"Guys. This is Dean. He's new to school, so be nice," she giggled and mockingly wagged her finger at her friends who in turn chuckled. Ivory sat back down next to me. "I was a little worried you weren't going to come. I'm glad you did, though."

I smiled and took another drink. "I'm glad I did, too. It's nice to meet some more people. I was starting to feel a little lost in this house," I joked.

She smiled at me. As she smiled, three more people walked into the dimly lit room: two girls and one guy. The boy had light blonde hair that was gelled. The two girls, one with dark wavy hair and the other with a brown bun on top of her head, walked in side by side.

"Avery!" the one with the bun squealed annoyingly loud. She threw up her hands up in an exaggerated gesture to be hugged.

Avery hopped quickly off the couch and threw her arms around the girl.

"Brandy! I thought you said you weren't coming!" Avery pulled back from the hug and gently held Brandy's shoulders. Brandy was a good half a foot shorter than her.

"Oh, I made my dad cancel the appointment. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Well, not since Chorus stopped." She feigned a little tear wipe and giggled.

The other girl that came in with Brandy whispered something to the tall blonde guy. He grinned slightly and nodded. They both walked over to the plush stools about two feet off the ground. She sat down and he sat across from her. It took a moment for the awkwardness to leave but were soon fully into lively conversation.

Avery and Brandy sat back done and were talking. Ivory and Kimmie were talking about assignments that were 'way too hard' for the level of French they were taking (apparently they had bad grades). Tyler was observing the conversation between them and occasionally tried to say something, but Ivory would stay silent and let Kimmie answer. I watched the socializing around me and smiled. Ivory was still sitting close to me, though she craned her neck and back to speak to them.

Suddenly, and without warning, she twisted her head around to me. She and Kimmie had been speaking in hushed tones; Tyler had given up trying to take part in the conversation and was now talking with Alex and Alice as the couple moved their fingers along each others arms absentmindedly. Ivory's hair came close to smacking me in the face but missed. I raised my eyebrow as if to say 'what?'.

Ivory grabbed her red cup off of the table it was sitting on, said, "I'm going to get another drink. I'll be back," and stood up quickly, wavering in her stance as she slowly walked away, her arms slightly out to help keep her balance.

"Ivory!" Avery hush yelled toward her. "Don't you think you've had enough to drink?" Avery implied very strictly, but with care in her voice.

Ivory's expression went from the cup to Avery a couple of times. "I'll just get some ginger ale. Doesn't have to be alcohol, Avery," she said and resumed walking.

Avery sighed, then started to get up slowly (undoubtedly going to make sure her best friend would stay true to her word). I surveyed the room one more time. Tyler, Alice, and Alex were awkwardly talking because of Tyler's presence. He, once again, became bored with the situation and stood up and left the room. The couple I saw enter the room with Brandy was closer now, their ankles entwined, and were talking animatedly. Kimmie was now sitting next to me - with nothing to do - as she gazed at the other people like I was. Brandy looked like she was being abandoned as Avery stood up.

"Hey, Avery, I got it."

Avery instinctively shot me a hard and protective glance, but then softened a little. "Fine."

I stood up, placing my empty cup on the coffee table. I sauntered out of the room, trying to retrace my steps around the elaborate hallways filled with teens slowly getting even more drunk. I found my way to the huge ornate kitchen with a crowd of people in it. I caught to glimpse of the red hair as it turned another corner and into the backyard. I followed it, weaving my way through the people. I stepped out into the elaborately decorated yard. There was a swimming pool the size of a small lake, a fence at least an acre in size, and an expensive set of wooden lawn chairs and hammocks every couple of yards.

I saw Ivory slowly and carefully, in the heels she was wearing, make her way across the cobblestone path to one of the hammocks. She said hello to a group of people there, hugging quite a few girls and stopping by just to let them know she was there. She was being a co-hostess. Not a great one, because she was so completely wasted, but a good enough one to care about her guests more than her own friends in the lounge.

She said her goodbyes and turned back towards the house. I briefly lost sight of her through the crowd and I craned my neck to find her. As it slowly thinned, I noticed she wasn't standing where I last saw her anymore.

I picked up the irritated mumbled squeal over the pumping bass and voices of the guests. It was close to me, but the thick crowd and dimly lit outside didn't allow for me to see. I pushed my way to the outskirts of the large crowd gathered thickly on the back patio. Where the lawn started there were considerably fewer people, and I once again caught sight of Ivory. My heart dropped slightly, seeing her pressed up against the side of the house, Tyler on top of her with his hands around her waist. He was kissing her, and her cup was raised above her so that it wouldn't spill. She was surprised by the kiss, but they were too far off for me to see her exact expression.

I turned on my heel and strode with purpose into the lounge again.

My forehead became hot. I didn't quite understand why though. It wasn't like we were together or anything, but my immediate attraction toward her almost assured me that she would've been attracted to me too. But that still didn't allow for me to feel this broken. My heart thumped quickly as I shoved past the drunken crowd.

I needed to calm down. This wasn't like me at all. Who cares if some dumb chick that I've known for a week kissed somebody? It wouldn't be the first time something like this happened to me. I was an open guy. I don't like commitment, and I definitely didn't feel this angry about things like this.

I briskly walked into the lounge. Avery looked at me then quickly asked, "Where's Ivory?"

I unintentionally scowled. "Ask Tyler." I held my hand out to her. "Car keys, please."

She looked momentarily confused. "Tyler? Why would she be with him?"

"The hell if I know! Now can I have my damn car keys!?" I spat.

She ignored me and quickly stood up, brushing past my shoulder while paying no attention to me at all. She walked with purpose out the lounge doors and left the room, and me, silent. There were a few confused or judging whispers. Brandy and the couple that walked in with her had all been sitting with Avery when I walked in and now they looked expectantly at me.

"What's going on?" the blonde haired boy stood up and squared his chest with mine.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Nothing that concerns you, Scrappy-doo. That is, unless you know where Avery keeps the car keys?"

"The name is Luke, got it? And what's wrong with Avery?" he said, maintaining eye contact with me.

I moved past him and started looking at the built-in bar behind everybody for a basket with keys in it. "I'm Dean," I said in my best sickly sweet voice, "and I don't know anything about you guys pretty much."

"What were you saying about Tyler?" the girl he was with asked.

I stayed silent, biting the inside of my lower lip.

"Dean?" Luke asked.

"I know Tyler. Did he do something wrong?" the same girl asked. "Dean, what's going on?"

Most of the room had continued their conversations, but it was with caution.

"Dean?" the girl said again.

"Kathy, he's not going to say anything. Let's just find her." Luke bent down and grabbed her hand gently, pulling her up and out the lounge doors. "Brandy are you coming?"

Brandy looked up at the mention of her name. She had gone a little silent while we had talked. Her brows were furrowed in concentration. "No. I'll catch up with you."

Luke and Kathy nodded then left.

Brandy looked at me. "Sit down." She was so deadly serious that I just listened to her.

I gently sat next to her.

"How long have you gone to school here? A week maybe?"

I nodded.

"Okay, so you probably didn't hear what happened. Tyler and Ivory used to go out. They were in a steady relationship for about a year, but then Tyler made a mistake. He started flirting with one of her friends behind her back, which eventually led to him cheating on her. She's so strong, and so smart, but if you hit her in the right places she just crumbles. She's so innocent at times, too."

"She's Catholic; Tyler was her first kiss, and she made it clear to him and everybody else that she's saving herself for marriage. I guess after a year Tyler gave in and screwed her friend, Alyssa. Twice, actually. She found out because Avery told her, and Avery only found out because she caught Alyssa and Tyler making out at a party that Ivory was too sick to go to. Alyssa broke down and told her everything, and when Ivory found out she didn't speak for a couple of days to any of us, except for Avery. She and him are done, obviously, but he's been acting like nothing was wrong and she's been trying to forgive him in order to rekindle an old friendship."

Brandy sighed. "A lot of us at this school are really close. Most of us have known each other since diapers. I'm guessing that's also why Avery's been hostile towards you. Ivory obviously likes you, and Avery is so protective of her. We've all been through our own little heartaches, like both Kathy's and Avery's parents divorcing and Luke's mom dying. We hold each other up. You're a stranger to us, and though some of us would let you into our lives, it's hard, so cut everybody some slack, okay?"

I let it all soak in for a moment. I wasn't the only person in this goddamn world with problems. Everyone here had some, and now Ivory was having a problem.

"Dean, what did you see between Ivory and Tyler?" Brandy asked slowly.

"Uh, I'm not really all that sure, but they were kissing outside, so I thought..." I trailed off.

Brandy stood up and started to hastily walk outside. I followed.

We went through the sliding doors leading to the back patio and looked around. Kathy, Luke, and Avery were all standing near each other as they talked. Avery looked like a mix of emotions between angry and worried. Luke had his arm gingerly around Kathy who, like Avery, was very worried. We walked up to them in a quickened pace.

"We can't find them," Kathy said, her voice wavering a little.

"Dean," Avery said, unnaturally calm. "Where did you see them together?"

"Against that back wall," I said and immediately started heading for that wall. When it became clear there was nobody there, I stopped short.

Suddenly, a small quivering shout came barely over the noise of the party. "Somebody call a doctor!"

All five of us headed for the voice. Off to the side of the house there was a couple standing over another couple of people in the shadows. More people started to gather when they'd heard the standing girl yell. As we neared we saw it was Ivory passed out,Tyler leaning over her somewhat panicked.

Tyler was silent and seemed unable to speak in his shock. "I-I was j-j-just here with Ivory, b-but then she passed o-out. I think she had t-too much t-to drink." His voice shook as he forced out the words.

I grabbed him by the collar and forced him to his feet. Pushing him against a wall, I pulled out the small switch blade I always have in my jacket pocket. I spewed as many nasty words I knew as he babbled like a baby. People stared at me, but for half a moment I didn't care. I menacingly displayed the blade. I wanted to stab him somewhere that would hurt a whole helluva lot but not cause too much damage. Despite how much I wanted to, I restrained myself and pushed his ass to the ground.

I sneered as peoples' murmurs filled the air. I didn't feel bad about scaring him. I would have done it no matter who he was (not necessarily Ivory's ex).

Avery was leaning over Ivory. "Her pulse is really slow! I don't know what to do!"

Kathy was also leaning over Ivory, using her thumb to gently open her eyes and wave in front of them, but it resulted in nothing.

Luke was already running to the house to grab a phone.

It wasn't surprising how little the people inside knew what had happened. They were blissfully unaware, just drinking away and partying.

"The guy that you were threatening?" the boy who had let us know that there was a problem said. "He was just talking to her. She looked really weak. She kept crying and pushing him away from her, but he just kept talking like he was apologizing or trying to explain something. She pushed him and all of a sudden she went down on the ground. No warning. Julie and I ran over here. When we saw she was passed out Julie called out. That's when you guys came," he finished.

"Thanks," I murmured toward him and bent down.

Luke came sprinting back with a cordless house phone. He was on the phone with the police, I suspected. "Yeah, she just passed out... Yeah she was drinking and-... no I'm not sure how much," he spoke into the phone.

Avery was whispering to herself, her voice quivering. "Damn it, damn it. I knew she was a lightweight. I shouldn't have let her drink that much. I can't believe..."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you did all you could. You're a great friend."

She looked up at the sound of my voice and I smiled at her sorrowfully. She mimicked my smile and then looked at Luke.

"Hey. An ambulance will be here in twenty minutes." Luke was still holding the phone, now speaking to us.

"Avery, for the last goddamn time, go get me my keys," I demanded.

Avery nodded and carefully stood before rushing into the house only to emerge a minute later with my dangling car keys.

"She doesn't have twenty minutes to just wait here. I'm going to go drive her. I passed an ER clinic on the way here. I'll take her there." I scooped my hand underneath her neck and her knees. She was light and limp in my arms. She was breathing slowly and peacefully. If she hadn't just dropped so suddenly somebody could have thought she was asleep.

I made my way to the fence gate. Avery followed me with an entourage of people. Luke and Kathy followed quickly behind her with straggling partygoers behind them. Avery opened up the passenger door and lowered the seat down. I laid Ivory in the seat on her side, her back facing the door. As I shut the door, I climbed into the driver's side. Avery had gotten into the back seat of the cab. I didn't argue.

"I'm calling her parents," Avery said.

I didn't reply. Avery's conversation was hushed as she told Ivory's parents where we were going.

I pulled into the parking lot of the late night ER clinic and quickly hopped out of the car before running to the other side to grab Ivory. Avery followed me, now off the phone. We ran through the doors and a nurse directed us to a room.

"Sorry, but you two need to wait in the lobby," the middle-aged nurse told us after I had laid Ivory on the table.

Avery did as she was told, but I hesitated for a moment. After the nurse repeated herself, I did as I was told.

After an hour or so, Avery had fallen asleep, her head against the hard wooden chair. I pulled her toward me, and she groggily complied. Ivory's parents showed up and after talking with the doctors and nurses they came out and sat across from Avery and me. Ivory's mother, Amy, and her father, James, both ended up sleeping. James eventually had to leave thirty minutes after arriving because he had to get some sleep before work the next morning. Her mother stayed, though.

After another half an hour, a nurse came out with a pillow for Avery and allowed Amy to see Ivory. Around three o'clock in the morning the nurse let Avery and I see her. Ivory was talking to her mom weakly. The nurse told me and Avery to keep conversation going with Ivory and keep her awake. They removed a lot of the alcohol from her stomach and put her on a saline drip, but they wanted to keep her conscious for a while.

Ivory was mumbling an answer to her mother, her eyes half-open and fluttering somewhere between sleep and trying to stay awake. She turned her attention towards Avery and me. Avery leaned over the bed and gently hugged her and sat next to Ivory's mom. Amy put her arm around Avery in a motherly gesture. It dawned on me that Avery probably spent a lot of time at Ivory's house since the two girls were great friends.

"Hey, Avery," Ivory mumbled. She then trained her eyes on me. "Hey, Dean."

"Hey," I whispered. I stuck my hands into my pockets and sat across from Amy and Avery.

Amy leaned over and whispered something to Avery who nodded and moved her legs to let Amy leave the room. Ivory was still tiredly looking at me.

"How are you feeling?" Avery whispered.

"Like shit. No more booze for me anymore. Okay?" Ivory weakly chuckled at her own remark.

I leaned forward in the chair and rested my elbows on her bed. Ivory absentmindedly put her hand over mine. "Thanks, though," she said as she smiled at me.

Avery quickly fell asleep again, leaving me to keep Ivory awake. Not long after, a nurse came in and allowed Ivory to finally rest (which she quickly complied to). I stayed with her, her hand on mine as I watched Avery's breath rise and fall.

After forty-five minutes of sitting like this, I decided Sam might be worrying about me and left. I told the nurses I was leaving and saw that Amy was in the nurse's station talking with them. I said good-bye to her and she gave me a solemn smile.

After I walked out of the doors a cold breeze struck me. The temperature had dropped again and now it was maybe in the lower forties, a stark contrast to the high sixties it had been earlier in the evening.

I got in my car and ended the night just as it had started: with me in the silent truck, the engine revving as I drove back to the apartment.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Don't forget to vote on the poll and review if you can!**

**It makes me happy to see feedback and know that you guys are reading it! Thanks!**

**-HGB**


	7. QUICK UPDATE

This is a quick Christmas Update!

So first... I only got 2 new people to vote. That's really pathetic. So I've determined that the second I get at least 10 total votes (so I want at LEAST 4 more) I'll post the next chapter. I've already got half of it written but I'm putting it on hold until I get the votes because its really time sensitive and needs to get finished.

So I'm sorry to all my faithful people that voted already! This isn't for you! This is for people who can vote but don't.

*** MERRY CHRISTMAS ***

I love all of you and thanks!

-HGB


End file.
